Stats
Stats There are 8 stats that characters can build through equipping gear and gaining character abilities. Each has a unique effect and is independently important, but has a relationship to opponents' stats. Physical Attack (PATK) Physical attack affects damage dealt to enemies by physical damage dealing jobs, such as Fighters, Rangers, Knights, Rooks, Mercenaries, Paladins, Warriors, Crusaders, and Breakers. Damage dealt is mitigated by opponents' PDEF. Magic Attack (MATK) Magic attack affects damage dealt to enemies by magic damage dealing jobs, such as Priests, Magicians, Bishops, Warlocks, Samurai, and Necromancers. Damage dealt is mitigated by opponents' MDEF. Note: some MATK jobs can equip weapons that deal physical damage, such as Magic Bows and Demon Blades. They still use the MATK stat, but their damage is mitigated by PDEF. Physical Defense (PDEF) Physical defense reduces damage taken from physical damage dealing weapons. Jobs with high PATK tend to also have higher PDEF. Magic Defense (MDEF) Magic defense reduces damage taken from magic damage dealing weapons. Jobs with high MATK tend to also have higher MDEF. HP HP is the measure of how much damage a character can take before being knocked down. Jobs such as Rook and Crusader have notably high HP. Hit Hit determines ability to land a blow on opponents. It is especially important when an opponent has high Agility. Jobs such as Ranger and Warlock have particularly high Hit. Characters with low Hit, such as Breakers, may often miss their targets and deal no damage. Agility Agility determines ability to dodge opponents' attacks, avoiding damage. It is particularly important when an opponent hits very hard, or when fighting without a healer. Jobs such as Magician and Samurai have notably high Agility. Critical Critical determines the damage dealt by critical and overcritical hits once unlocked. Note that Critical is not a chance, since criticals and overcriticals must be unlocked through weapon skills or job masteries, but instead a damage modifier. Jobs such as Necromancer and Breaker have remarkably high Critical. Attributes Attributes can be obtained from equipped weapons, armour, and accessories, as well as from support gear and some job masteries. A character's attribute value determines how much damage they deal with weapons of that attribute type (indicated by background colour). Note that some weapon skills can deal damage of a different attribute type than the weapon itself. Four Elements The four elemental attributes have cyclical strengths and weaknesses. They deal great damage against the element weak to them, but very little damage against the element they are weak to. For example, since Fire is strong against Wind, characters with high Fire attributes greatly resist damage from Wind, and Fire-type skills deal high damage to Wind. Light & Dark Light and Dark resist themselves, and deal great damage against each other. For example, Dark-type skills deal little damage against characters with high Dark attributes, but high damage against characters with high Light attributes. Light and Dark have additional effects; in general, a higher Light attribute boosts a character's damage resistance against elemental attacks, and a higher Dark attribute boosts a character's damage against elemental attributes. However, these effects are lesser than the four elements' advantages against each other.